A Day in the Life of a Webkinz Family
by Phinabella
Summary: What do you think it would be like to be living in a family full of Webkinz? These are some stories about adventures and mysteries my own Webkinz have been a part of. Please read and review!
1. Intro

This is a Webkinz story I will now be working on. It will be focusing on three families of cousins, the Benjamins, the Webellos, and the Rooses. Each chapter will be a mini little adventure involving a couple of characters. I hope you enjoy!

Toto Benjamin: Toto is Pugliantia's husband. He is a Pug; his birthday is September 19th, 2006.

Doogles Benjamin: Doogles is a Black and White Beagle. His birthday is August 3rd, 2005; he is the oldest.

Amanda Webello: Amanda is a Black and White Cat. Her birthday is September 20th, 2006; she has already moved away from home after going to college at a young age for her academic success.

Basset Benjamin: Basset is a Basset Hound. His birthday is October 30th, 2006; he is the class clown.

Snowball Webello: Snowball is a White Terrier. Her birthday is June 8th, 2007; she has a twin brother, Snowbell.

Snowbell Webello: Snowbell is a White Terrier. His birthday is June 8th, 2007; he is the older twin by 2 minutes.

Pugliantia Webello: Pugliantia is a Pug. She is Toto's wife; her birthday is February 11th, 2007.

Spot Benjamin: Spot is a Black and White Beagle as well. His birthday is May 8th, 2009; he is the baby of the family.

Pinky Roose: Pinky is a Pink Pony. Her birthday is April 6th, 2009; she participates in many community service events.


	2. Lost in the Park

I don't own Webkinz. But all of the little adventures and mysteries are mine.

Lost in the Park

Starring- Toto, Pugliantia, Spot

Toto and Pugliantia walked across the shaggy, green lawn of the park. The slight breeze blew their fur. The sun's vibrant rays shone down on them, causing Pugliantia's fur to shine elegantly. Toto thought she was the most beautiful Pug alive.

Toto reached into his pocket to grab his vibrating phone. He had gotten a text from Mom. **Toto, how is Spottie doin? **The text message read. _Oh crap! _Toto thought. He and Pugliantia had been so lost in their romantic fantasies, they forgot about their little, baby brother, Spot.

"Pugli, we have to check on Spot!" Toto said, panicked. Worry began to spread across Pugliantia's face. Toto and Pugliantia ran to the playground. Spot was nowhere to be found. They checked the swings, the see-saws, the slides, and the fireman's pole.

Pugliantia began crying. She was scared that her baby brother was missing, and how horrible the consequences would be once they got home. Toto wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll find him, okay?" He murmured, kissing her on the cheek gently.

Pugliantia pulled away and nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. She held Toto's hand, and they scanned the open fields of the park. By the time they reached the basketball courts, they were panting and sweating heavily.

Toto spotted an ice cream stand. "P-Pugli," He gasped, pointing to the stand. Pugliantia's eyes lit up and the two walked over to the ice cream stand. As if by miracle, they found Spot, sitting underneath a large, shady, oak tree licking a chocolate ice cream cone.

Toto and Pugliantia breathed a deep sigh of relief. Pugliantia ran over to him and picked him up, rocking Spot in her gentle arms. Spot wagged his tail. "Wista, Broder, where were woo?" He asked while Pugliantia was wiping the ice cream off his face.

"We're so sorry Spottie. We promise this will never happen again." Pugliantia promised, trying to choke back a few tears of joy. Spot didn't even seem to realize what happened, so he just went back to licking his ice cream that was quickly turning into soup from the hot sun.

Toto walked over with two vanilla ice cream cones in his hand. He handed one to Pugliantia, and the three siblings sat down at a nearby bench to enjoy their frozen treats. Shortly after finishing their ice cream, they all headed back home happily.


	3. Day in Daycare

I don't own Webkinz. All I own is just the plotlines.

Day in Daycare

Starring- Spot

Spot waddled shakily to the other side of the room. Daycare had just begun, it was approximately 9 am. Mom had dropped him off earlier so she could take Snowball and Snowbell to the doctor's office for their yearly physical.

"Okay, everyone! It's finger-painting time!" Ms. Winslow, the St. Bernard in charge of the daycare, said. All of the children rushed to the finger-painting room. Spot gazed in amazement at the large room with yellow walls. A spring scene was painted on the walls, butterflies, bees, dragonflies, and many other spring bugs hung from the ceiling.

Red, blue, and purple flowers were painted on the walls and door. Easels stacked in rows of five took up much of the large room. Spot sat down to one of the middle easels, and dipped is little fingers in the gloppy red paint.

He stroked his paint-covered fingers along the large sheet of paper clipped to the easel. He burst into giggle fits every time dipping his hand into a new color, when the previous colors mixed. A Lion named Leo painted next to him, sharing his joyful laughter.

After finger-painting time, the children were all led into the toys room. Leo and Spot played with a small tub of Play Dough in the left corner of the room. Children ran around, playing tag and hide and go seek.

Spot attempted to make a horse or 'horsey' as he liked to call it. It ended up looking like a big, green glob of Play Dough, though. Leo made a star using pre-made 'Play Dough Kids Kutters'. He tapped Ms. Winslow's shoe to show her his work.

Ms. W smiled, and picked up the star. "Thank you, Leo." She said, picking him up. Leo giggled as she did this. "Woo Welcome," He mumbled. Ms. W couldn't help but gush at how adorable he was. She placed Leo gently on the floor, and looked down to see Spot tugging softly on her sweatpants.

"Aww, thank you buddy." She picked him up, smiling again. "Horsey!" Spot said, pointing to the figure made out of Play Dough. Ms. W giggled, and gently set him down as well. She walked back to her office to check the time.

"Nap time," Ms. Winslow called out. This was followed by a bunch of sad cries and whimpers. Spot and Leo each slept on a blue mat next to each other. Ms. W and a few parent volunteers tucked all of the children in, and soon they were in a peaceful sleep.

After nap time, parents began to arrive to pick up their children. Mom arrived shortly after Spot awoke. "Hi, sleepyhead, it's time to go home!" She cooed, stroking her son's fur. Spot yawned sleepily, and wrapped his arms around her neck, but not tight enough to choke her.

Leo waved goodbye to his new friend, Spot. "Bwye, Leo." He said, waving. "Bye Spottie," Leo called just before Mom carried Spot out the door. Mom helped fix Spot into his car seat and they drove home. Spot couldn't wait to go back to daycare again.


	4. Chat Room

I don't own Webkinz.

Chat Room

Starring: Everyone

Toto stared at the computer screen, bored. Club Penguin hadn't updated for the Expedition Party yet. He remembered that tomorrow was Amanda's birthday. Toto decided to e-mail Amanda for her birthday.

He checked his e-mails and saw a notification that he was invited to participate in a chat room. The e-mail was from Amanda's address. Toto clicked the link and registered. Amanda was online! Also were Doogles (with Spot), Basset, Pugliantia, Snowbell, Snowball, and Pinky.

**Dooglot- Doogles (with Spot)**

**MandyPurr7- Amanda**

**TwinsomeBall- Snowball**

**TwinsomeBell1- Snowbell**

**Pinkilicious- Pinky**

**PugPrincess- Pugliantia**

**Hound232- Basset**

**Radishhh3- Toto**

**Dooglot: Woah, who is Radishhh3?**

**Pinkilicious: HACKERS!**

**Hound232: Go AWAY Radishhh3! We don't know u**

**Radishhh3: OHMYGAWD guyz its just me toto**

**PugPrincess: hey baby :)**

**Radishhh3: *blows air kiss***

**MandyPurr7: GUYS!**

**PugPrincess: *blushes***

**Radishhh3: Sorry Amanda…**

**Pinkilicious: oh thank god its only toto I was like so scared for a moment there**

**TwinsomeBall: Hi toto! Sooo u finally found out about the chatroom mandy made?**

**TwinsomeBell1: Grrrrr I was gonna say dat! **

**Hound232: LOL**

**PugPrincess: ROFLMBO!**

**Dooglot: Spot is like, laughin up a storm..**

**MandyPurr7: Can we actually talk about something? -_-**

**Pinkilicious: cool smiley face Amanda :-)**

**Dooglot: hhheeklkoooo**

**TwinsomeBell1: ?**

**MandyPurr7: Wat the heck doogles?**

**TwinsomeBall: im so confused.**

**Dooglot: that was spot trying to type hello Xd**

**Radishhh3: lmbo**

**TwinsomeBall: ironic how he did all the letters twice meanwhile only the l should be twice and he wrote it once**

**TwinsomeBell1: ikrrr **

**Pinkilicious: I gtg. Hw :-(**

**Radishhh3: awwwwww**

**Dooglot: biz**

**MandyPurr7: biz?**

**Dooglot: its another way to say bye**

**Pinkilicious: byez guys**

**Pinkilicious has signed off.**

**TwinsomeBell1: too badddd. :(**

**TwinsomeBall: bell, that reminds me, we have to go soon too, Camille wants us at her house at 3.**

**Radishhh3: aw bye guyz**

**TwinsomeBell1: crap I forgot. Oh whell byee ppplz**

**TwinsomeBall: bye everyone**

**MandyPurr7: bye!**

**TwinsomeBall has signed off.**

**Dooglot: too bad**

**TwinsomeBell1 has signed off.**

**MandyPurr7: where did Pugli and bass go?**

**Dooglot: idk mandy. But I gtg, my turn to take care of spot and its nap time rite after snack time. Bye**

**MandyPurr7: bye :(**

**Radishhh3: Pugli texted me in a private convo sayin she brb.**

**MandyPurr7: kk, ill try to get in a convo with basset**

**Radishhh3: k mandy**

**Hound232 has signed off.**

**Radishhh3: sooo basset signed off?**

**MandyPurr7: he got timed out, he hasn't done anything on site for a few mins**

**Radishhh3: ohhh**

**Radishhh3: Pugli said shes back btw**

**PugPrincess: hey guys back srry**

**MandyPurr7: its okay**

**Dooglot has signed off.**

**Radishhh3: what happened to doogles?**

**MandyPurr7: spot needs snack and nap time he said**

**PugPrincess: I was just upstairs and he was getting food for spot**

**Radishhh3: kkk**

**PugPrincess: im exhausted…..**

**Radishhh3: me to**

**MandyPurr7: :( I gtg**

**PugPrincess: y?**

**Radishhh3: whyyy?**

**MandyPurr7: class starts in twety mins**

**Radishhh3: oh kk bye**

**PugPrincess: *twenty**

**MandyPurr7: oh thx Pugli**

**PugPrincess: np**

**Radishhh3: oh man I forgot to say happy bday mandy!**

**PugPrincess: oh ya happy birthday Amanda!**

**MandyPurr7: aw thx guys! I should b visiting next weekend.**

**PugPrincess: yayay!**

**MandyPurr7: oh I really have to go im so sorry. Bye**

**MandyPurr7 has signed off.**

**PugPrincess: bye**

**Radishhh3: np mandy and yay!**

**Radishhh3: aww byemandy**

**PugPrincess: baby im gonna take a nap im so tired.**

**Radishhh3: oh ok, me too. Come downstairs**

**PugPrincess: ok brt**

**Radishhh3: ? brt?**

**PugPrincess: abb. For be right there**

**Radishhh3: o kk**

**PugPrincess has signed off.**

**Radishhh3 has signed off.**


End file.
